1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferrite composition suitable for manufacture of multilayer inductors for example and an electronic component having a ferrite sintered body composed of the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of mobile devices such as smart phones with high performance is remarkably advancing. In recent years, NFC (Near field communication) and non-contact power supply etc. are being adopted, and circuits flowing higher AC currents than those of conventional ones are increasing.
Also, due to response to high densification of electronic components, downsizing of the components is still strongly requested. Generally, with respect to inductance elements, Q values tend to decrease when AC currents increase or they are downsized. For such circumstances, magnetic core materials enabling high Q values even under increase of AC current values or downsizing thereof are required as well as inductance elements using the materials.
Note that, Patent Document 1 discloses magnetic materials having excellent anti-stress characteristic by adding SiO2 and CoO to NiCuZn ferrites. However, the magnetic materials of Patent Document 1 are materials which are sintered 1050° C. or higher. Further, Patent Document 1 does not disclose Q values under high amplitude currents.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses ferrite materials having a small magnetic loss even under high amplitude currents by adding cobalt oxide to NiCuZn ferrites. However, in recent years, ferrite materials having higher performance than the ferrite materials disclosed in Patent Document 2 are being requested.
Further, in multilayer inductors, coil conductors and ferrite layers are required to be fired integrally. Thus, ferrite compositions for the multilayer inductors are required to have a sintering temperature which is the same or lower than the melting point of the coil conductors.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. H02-137301
[Patent Document 2] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2013-060332